


Queen of Wands

by sharkcar



Series: Clone Wars Tarot Cards [4]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: Dark Disciple - Christie Golden, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Kings & Queens, Tarot, tooka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar
Summary: The fourth in a series of face cards of the Minor Arcana, Star Wars: The Clone Wars meets the Rider Waite Tarot deck





	Queen of Wands

**Author's Note:**

> These are done first with pencil, traced with ink on mylar cells, then colored and detailed with computer software.  
> I had it stuck in my head for a while to connect Star Wars to Tarot cards, since the cards use Jungian symbolism, which is referenced heavily in the Hero with a Thousand Faces, one of the inspirations for Star Wars. So I wanted to see if I could do a series that connects the characters to different aspects in the cards.  
> For this one I got to do one of my favorite Star Wars characters. Ventress is amazing because she is one of those rare female characters that is fully drawn, with flaws and strength and a story, and she doesn't live happily ever after. For her suit, I chose wands. She wields a lightsaber, but she is also a Nightsister sorceress, so I thought she was more closely connected to magick and wands seemed appropriate. She was more passionate than say the suit of swords. The Rider Waite card included a lot of yellow and I thought of the yellow light saber she carries in Dark Disciple. So she's wearing the outfit from that arc. The black cat on the tarot card is here a black tooka, again, Ventress is a witch. The nexu stand in for the lions on her throne, since she was introduced as a character in the 2003 Clone Wars in the Petranaki Arena where a nexu attacked the heroes in AOTC. As an aside, a throne with two lions is the symbol of the goddess Cybele, whose followers castrated themselves. Nothing to do with this here, but I thought Ventress might laugh at that. The tarot card has a sunflower, which I thought might be absurd looking, but I looked it up and sunblossoms in the Star Wars universe are poisonous (poison plants, witches again!) For the background, I put her on Christophsis where she was introduced in the 2008 Clone Wars and where she had her most important moment later. The color scheme of Christophsis is cool, which I was worried would clash with the throne, but the warm tones kind of surround which I liked. Kind of representing her own conflicts. Have I talked enough about this? I just love Ventress.

[LINK HERE: QUEEN OF WANDS](https://sharkcar.tumblr.com/post/160221434365)


End file.
